Revenge has Turns
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: Sir Naraku decides to kidnap and murder Lord Sesshomaru's mate. Until he falls in love with him. Longer summary inside. Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Kidnaped by the Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own or helped in any way with the creation of Inu- Yasha.  
  
Warnings: Do not read if you are immature. Swearing, yaoi, OOCness, lemons (later), a basically anything I feel like adding.  
  
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru's mate, who has never been seen by anyone but Lord Sesshomaru or his maid Kagome, is being transported to the new castle. Sir Naraku, an advisor banned from the court kidnaps him in order to hold him for ransom.. He is surprised to find out the mate is a male, and more to find himself in love with the Lord's mate Inu-Yasha. But Inu-Yasha truely loves Lord Sesshomaru and will do anything to return to him. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru has offered a large reward has been offered for Inu-Yasha's safe return.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes another story. I was growing a bit bored with my other one To Find and Keep the One You Love so I decided to start on this one. I love AU, but hardly anyone writes them. Pairings as always the main pairing is Sess/Inu, with one sided Nar/Inu. As with the other fic, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha are not related. But Naraku is Sesshomaru's distant cousin. I forgot to mention all my stories will end happily due to the fact I love happy endings which are so seldom.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to the two writers that truly got me hooked on Inu-Yasha yaoi, SouthPark, Master of Darkness and Rinchan's Flower. Without them I would never have read any of the stories I now read.  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnaped by the Enemy.  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru has decided to move again. So as always the complication of moving the court is done. He always rides with me in our special carriage which allows us to look out but noone can look in. I have never seen any members of the court in my five years there except, My Lord, Sesshomaru, his faithful servant, Kagome, and the priest that married us, Miroku. He allows noone to see me. The promise of a slow, painful death causes noone to try and see me. Sesshomaru is jealous. He can't stand the thought of me loving another. I never will. He is my soul-mate. Noone knows who I am nor what I am. They know Lord Sesshomaru is a youkai but no idea what I am. I am a hanyou and male.  
  
I sigh. Sesshomaru was called to stay back at the last minute. He didn't want to. He wanted to go with the rest of the court. He had to stay. He kissed me goodbye a few hours ago. The taste of his lips still lingers on mine. I miss him. I wish he was here holding me and keeping me warm. I watch as the guard prances around lead by that toad of a demon, Jaken. Why Sesshomaru keeps him I do not understand. He is such an idiot. The only reason I do not voice my complaint to my love is I know he will kill Jaken to appease me. I don't want him dead, just gone. I sigh. It is a long, uneventful trip to the new castle.  
  
Naraku's POV  
  
I have been waiting for the royal caravan to pass for weeks since one of my spies, Kouga, told me Lord Sesshomaru planned to move court again. I smiled. My revenge will be complete now. Six years ago I was banished from court for the murder of twenty youkai guards. It was only because I was his cousin he did not kill me. Sesshomaru should have killed me then, now he will regret not have doing it. A year after I left, Sesshomaru married an unknown person. Noone but a couple of people have ever seen Sesshomaru's bitch. I had Kouga plan an emergency to make the Lord stay. It did and it made him send his fuck toy a head to wait for him with loving arms. HA! I will take the little wench and get half the kingdom in return. According to reports, Sesshomaru loves this object more then anything else. Even more perfect for me. Maybe I can have a little fun with her before I kill her and hand Sesshomaru her body cooked on a platter. Won't he be surprised.  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
I am bored beyond belief. I have nothing to do while traveling. I miss Sesshomaru. I want to be held in his arms again and fall asleep to the beat of his heart. I want him to kiss me and bury himself inside of me, hitting the spot that makes me see stars. I love him so much. I hear one of the guards say bandits are on the road and to stay close to my coach. It seems I am the most wanted by bandits for ransom from Sesshomaru. I look to see what is happening when a group of bandits ride out of no where and attack our caravan. A cold voice yells at them to grab my carriage. I smell blood as someone I remember seeing before stabs Jaken in the heart. Others kill the guards in most grotesque way. Some pull out their still beating hearts and eat them raw, while others just skew them. The seem to be leader cuts of the head of the guard closes to me then he breaks down the door to my carriage and stares at me dumb struck.  
  
Naraku's POV  
  
It has been awhile since we have fought. But it seemed even longer to when the guards fought. My men are having the time of their lives eating and pillaging the caravan. I see some head over to the maids carriage to rape a few of the maidens. It seems more the one type of maiden's heads will be gone tonight. I cut off a few heads and grow bored. I want to claim my prize. The royal carriage was enchanted so the seer inside could view everything but noone could see them. Sesshomaru had it built specially for the person it now carried. I wanted to see this thing that made Sesshomaru a soft gentle person. I tore open the door to see the most beautiful creation ever. All I could do was stare.  
  
Kagome's POV.  
  
I was riding in the carriage with other maids. It was roomy and comfortable. We always talked and giggled while we rode. I was worried for Inu-Yasha. He must be bored beyond belief by now. I had asked if he wanted me to ride with him, but he said no, he rather ride alone. I knew he missed Sesshomaru. This was the first time they were ever more then 20 feet apart. I heard screams and looked out to see bandits destroying the caravan and killing all the guards. A grouped rushed our carriage and one of the Lord's guards who had supposedly stayed behind opens the door.  
  
"Decide which maiden head you loose, my dears," he says with a sneer. I kick him aside and run to see what is happening to Inu-Yasha. I see a person I remember to be Sir Naraku, cousin of the Lord looking into his carriage.  
  
"NO!" I cry out. He turns and faces me and pulls Inu-Yasha out of the carriage. He mounts his horse with Inu-Yasha and rides away whistling for his men to join him. The one I kicked in the balls glares at me as he has a hard time mounting his horse. Many of the other men have struggling women in their grasp. He turns to me.  
  
"Tell Lord Sesshomaru he will hear from us," he says and rides away. What am I to do?  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
I have just received word that Inu-Yasha has been kidnaped. I should have known this would happen. It seems my guard Kouga isn't as trustworthy as he seemed. He has been working for Naraku for years. Naraku now has Inu- Yasha in his filthy hands. I vow no matter what it takes I will have my love back, safe in my arms.  
  
TBC  
  
Let me know if any of you can guess what the other maiden head is. I got that from Romeo and Juliet. Okay read and review. Flamers will be shoot on site. Or will suffer my wrath.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer. 


	2. Naraku and InuYasha Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha nor did I help in anyway in creating it. If I did few people would watch it. If you are reading this story you are one of the few people who would watch it.  
  
Warnings: See Chapter 1. I don't remember what I said would be in this fic. Most likely same as To Find and Keep the One You Love. No lemons yet. But a sorta lime this time. I am horrible at writing sometimes.  
  
Dedication: To two of my favorite yaoi writers SouthPark, Master of Darkness, and the great Rinchans's Flower. You two are the reason this story and my other Inu-Yasha's stories are being written. Keep on writing.  
  
Author's Notes: Finally I am updating. Sigh. This fic is hard to write. I am also going to start two new Inu-Yasha fics, but due to rating I can only post them on the great SouthPark site. It is a great site and I love it. But it needs to be updated more. Also Rinchan's Flowers site is also great. I just can't remember the web address at the moment. She updates often also. Yeah, I will quit with the blabbering. But one word of the wise, I can not spell and my grammar is of that of a third grader or worse. Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I love them.  
  
Chapter 2: Naraku and Inu-Yasha Together.  
  
Naraku's POV  
  
We have arrived at my camp. I took the lovely creature to my tent as soon as we arrived. He is very light and struggles against me. It is no use. It seems Sesshomaru never thought anyone would try to kidnap him, because he seems to have no training in fighting. Good for me. It made it easier to capture him and easier to do what I plan to do. I take him inside and put on the magical chains. Little light bracelets, not connected to each other, attached to his wrists and ankles. They will make him move when I want him to.  
  
"Now, how about you tell me your name?" I asked as sweetly as I can mange. He glares at me. I laugh. He has spunk. I like that in a fuck toy. I also like that he doesn't fear me. But that will change. "I see, stubborn are we. Or maybe you can't speak. I would think the bastard Lord would want to have a whore screaming his name during sex."  
  
"Shut up," he growls at me. I smirk. It seems I have hit a nerve. "Do not speak of my Lord that way. He is a million times better then you or any of the scum bag you call men. And I am not a whore. We are married."  
  
"Why don't you tell me your name my little beauty?" I ask and go to stroke his cheek. He bits at my hand but misses badly. I punch him hard in the stomach. He bows over in pain."Don't you ever try that again you little bitch!" I hiss at him, "Now tell me your name!"  
  
"Never," he says in a cool collected voice. I am impressed. He didn't even whimper when I hit him. And he still refuses. But I know how to get me to tell.  
  
"Fine," I said. He looks at me suspiciously. He knows I am up to something. So brains and beauty. A good combination. "I will just have to go question one of those maids we captured. I hope I don't have to be to rough." He looks scared. He doesn't fear for his safety, but does fear about others.  
  
"They do not know my name," he says worriedly. I believe him. I know how possessive that bastard of a cousin of mine can be. "Leave them alone."  
  
"Maids are so gossipy. I am sure one of them will tell me your name if I fuck them enough. Or maybe cut the throats of their families," I said with a smile. His face is in shock.  
  
"Fine I will tell you my name," he says sadly, "It is Inu-Yasha." I am in shock though don't show it. How could something so pretty have that ugly name. Dog Demon? His parents named him Dog Demon? Then again he is a hanyou. Probably the villagers named him that as a taunt. It doesn't matter now. I move to undress him. He tries to move but the bracelets stop him from moving. I slowly remove his shirt and pants. He is even more beautiful to look at. "Stand up," I command.  
  
He doesn't want to, but the bracelets now control his body and they follow my command. He stands but keeps his legs together, hiding his member. I laugh. It wasn't going to be that easy on him. "Open up your legs," I said laughing. It is comical to watch him struggle against the bracelets. It is futile. They are too strong for him. I look down his legs to see a limp member hanging. I am hard. I need to relieve myself. But not yet. I will go find one of those maids we captured later and fuck her brains out. Now I will relish my new toy. I don't want to take him yet. But soon I will.  
  
"My, my what a nice body you have," I said study his body with my hands and eyes. My hands travel down his spine and spank his ass, hard, causing him to stumble forward. I catch him and position him again. I let my hands go to the front and squeeze his member, hard. I have never, nor will ever, be gentle. He gasped out. I laugh. I enjoy the pain I inflict. I decide we need to do some oral. "Kneel on the ground," I said. Again he fights against my commands. But it doesn't matter. In the end he is kneeling in front of me. I take off my cloths push my member deep into his mouth. "Suck," I say. He does. Tears roll down his cheeks in silent falls. I release to quickly into his mouth. He chokes on my cum.  
  
"Oh dear, dear," I said in mock sympathy. I lick the tears from his cheeks and hold him in my arm, "Seems I am going to have to train you better," I say. I kiss him. I run my tongue over his lips to demand entrance. He refuses me. I bit his bottom lip hard. He gasp in surprise. I enter his mouth. So addicting, the taste. It is like eating flowers. I can taste myself in him also. He doesn't bit down on my tongue. He wants to. Like he wanted to bit down on my member. But the bracelets will not allow him to harm me. I release his mouth and he breaths hard. I go down and suck on his neck. He squirms. It seems I have found his spot. I bit down hard. I lick the blood from the wound. "You are mine now, Inu-Yasha," I hold him closer as he cries out for Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
The evil mother fucker man has left. I hear a maid screaming a few tents over. It seems he has decided to go have some other fun. I look at the bracelets that will not allow me to hurt him. I don't care how long it takes. I will return to Sesshomaru, no matter what. I am afraid he will not want me though. Naraku has had a collar of leather put around my neck with his name on it. Also he had a jeweler come in a measure my cock to make a special ring for it. I shudder. Sesshomaru has never hurt me. He didn't take me till I wanted him too, and even then he was so gentle I barely felt what he was doing. I loved Sesshomaru from the moment I saw him. If he does not want me back after this I will kill myself with no regret. I love him and noone else. He is my reason for living.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay now, I really need to get on with the plot more don't I. Next chapter will have Sesshomaru looking for Inu-Yasha. I hope I can update soon. Took me forever to write. I was in the hurricane that happen (I and my entire family is alright. Although I told my brother and his male friend that was here during the storm that they didn't want to die virgins and should have sex with each other. See I am trying to improve my writing lemons, but my brother is so unhelpful. My brother then decided he needed to call the mental hospital.) I couldn't decide after the power went out to write a chapter in my note book or burn my pen. I am a little pyro sometimes. I ended up just burning plastic straws and plastic straw wrappers and eating potted meat that my dog didn't even beg for.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I can't draw! And was born and raised in America. I have never been to Japan. No way do I own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Warnings: You read all my other chapters by now and most my other stories. You have been properly prepared. LEMON THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Authoress's Notes: Yeah finally an update. Thank Mistress Nika for having her birthday this week. But this story is still for you too South Park and Rinchans Flower. Just your not my older sister and it was not your birthday. Also very pissed right now do to having to chase brother friend all over the house and tape story back together. I will kill him. Also flame me in English for God sake. And for the guy who did it in Japanese. I do not speak it, but my friends who do say work on your spelling. I would yell at you in another language if I didn't respect my audience so much or was a lesser person. Or could speak one besides English and Spanish.  
  
Chapter 3: Memories  
  
Lord Sesshomaru stood by his desk. Already he had sent out countless search parties to find his beloved. He sighed. If he hadn't listen to that traitor, Kouga, if he had for once just given into his lover, none of this would have happen.  
  
* Flashback* (Sesshomaru's POV)  
  
"My Lord," said the wolf demon to me.  
  
"What is it Captain," I said bored. I hated being stopped from what I am doing, especially if is something I enjoy. "This better be important."  
  
He gulped. Even my most bravest of Captains and guards know not to stop me with rhetorical questions. Everyone knows not to stop me when I am going to my lover's private chamber. "It has come to my attention you wish to go with the rest of your court," he finally said regaining his courage.  
  
"Yes, I plan to travel as usual," I answered putting a hint of anger in my voice. I did not like to be bothered with such a trivial question that a goat herder could answer.  
  
"My Lord is also aware that the Peace Treaty is due to arrive tomorrow," he said. For once that is something I have forgotten. The Northern and Southern Lords were sending the agreed upon peace laws to my Winter Palace. We were traveling to my Summer Palace tomorrow.  
  
"I will just have a few guards stay behind and escort it to my home," I said and continued on my way.  
  
"But My Lord," he started again. "It will take weeks to get settled in your Summer Palace and get around to signing it. Certainly the other lords will be offended."  
"What do you purpose I do then?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. I hated being told what to do like a child.  
  
'Stay behind and sign then leave the next day," said Kouga. If I had not seen his reasoning for this I would have killed him instantly. If I just delay my trip a day, I could get this business dealt with and have the weight lifted from my shoulders.  
  
"Fine, I will delay the journey a day," I turn to go but he stops me.  
  
"My lord the entire court is packed and ready to go, if they stay everything must be unpacked and then packed again," said Kouga.  
  
I sighed in annoyance. "Fine then my lover and I will stay behind with a skeleton staff."  
  
"My Lord if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion?" he asked.  
  
"If you must," I said.  
  
"Send your lover a head with the rest of the court," he said. I growled. He flinched and went on to explain, "Your lover will be much safer with the near entire army and the others. No one will know you are not there also. All fear you my Lord and will not attack if they know you are present."  
  
Inu-Yasha and I do not like to be parted. But I must do what is safe for him and what is best. "Fine, you will lead the caravan tomorrow, but if one hair of my lover's head is seen or touched, I will first remove your balls and then throw you to all the prisoners you have arrested." Everyone knows that is the punishment if my lover is seen. None, except Kagome, Miroku, and myself know his sex, name, and appearance.  
  
"I am honored My Lord," he bows then walks away. I walk to my private chamber and knock. Kagome comes and sees it is me and allows me in. Their stand my five strongest guards. All of which are eunuchs, just in case there is a need for them to see my love.  
  
"My Lord," she says and bows. "What seems to be the trouble."  
  
"There is pressing business that will keep me here tomorrow, while the rest of you more to the new court," I said rubbing my brow.  
  
"Even Inu-Yasha My Lord?" she asked. She knows that we have not been separated since our wedding night. I had special hallways just for his, Kagome, and my use added all around the palaces. Also a covered throne and dinning chair so that he can stay near me at all times.  
  
"It will be safer for him to travel with the army then just with me and a few guards," I said.  
"Who will be leading the caravan then, My Lord?" she asked. She was in charge of everything Inu-Yasha did. From what he ate to what he wore to his safety, she knew everything.  
  
"Captain Kouga," I answered her. She frowned. She had not liked Kouga since the moment he had arrived. I did not practicably care for him either, but he had proved trustworthy. "He is the best soldier I have got."  
  
"The dragon is the greatest of the animals, but that does not mean he is to be trusted," she answered. Only Kagome can talk to me like this.  
  
"I have tamed dragons," I answered her.  
  
"But you have never tamed a wolf," she answered.  
  
"I must do what I see fit."  
  
"I know My Lord, you will never put Inu-Yasha at risk."  
  
"True. Now were is my lover."  
  
"He is bathing and preparing for you My Lord," she said. I nodded at her and she vanished to the bedchamber to prepare the bed. I walked into the bathing room and saw him in the marble basin in the center. He was washing himself in scents I found most pleasing and completely nude. He did not notice my presents in the room, so I decided to just watch for awhile. He went under the water to wash off the soap and came back up for breath. At that moment he reminded of the legendary mermaids. So beautiful when they broke the surface of that water that they caused men to stop and stare at them. His white hair pooled around him as his ears laid dripping wet on his head. He stood up, but his hair blocked the view of his body and toweled himself off, he was about to put on a silken robe when I stopped him.  
  
"The view is much lovelier without such garments," I held him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sesshomaru," he said softly. "Good to see you in a pleasant mood for once." He smirked and then turned to kiss me. He looked into my eyes and asked "What is wrong?"  
  
Inu-Yasha first came to me to be used as a guard for my future wife, when I married. Luck was with us both that day for I decided to see him before his balls were removed. In my kingdom, it is customary to have all guards that serve the Ladies, be eunuchs. I fell in love with his handsome face and courage, for he didn't even scream when the doctor held the tools an inch away from him. I had him stop before he did the deed. From that day forward I was in love with him. The old doctor was killed that day, for he went against my order and proceeded, so I had to stop him. Just to prove I will let nothing stop me from having my lover. I looked into his eyes and he gave me an angry look for not answering. "I have to stay here tomorrow," I finally said.  
  
"Then I will just have to make you feel more at home," he smiled and kissed me.  
  
"You will be going with the caravan still," I answered. He pushed away from me and stared.  
  
"Why?!" he screamed. I took him back in my arms and attempted to calm him down.  
  
"You will be much safer there then here," I said. He looked like he didn't believe. "If anything were to happen to you, I would die."  
  
"Then keep me here and you will see me the entire time," he said.  
  
"People would notice the missing Grand Carriage," I said, referring to the special carriage meant to carry him and me.  
  
"Send it as a decoy," he said. His old warrior training taking charge.  
  
"And what will we ride in?" I asked, mainly humoring him. I had already decided what was to happen. I was not known for changing my mind.  
  
"A regular carriage, which you have plenty of," he said.  
  
"You would be seen," I told him plainly.  
  
"Would that be the end of the world?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For my most precious treasure would be seen. If you are seen people would know what to look for and how to find you."  
  
"Being with people again would be nice."  
  
"Nicer then being with me?"  
  
"No, but for five years I have talked to noone but you, Kagome, and Miroku. I haven't even talked to the guards who guard me all day."  
  
"You shouldn't be. That would distract them from their job."  
  
"Which is to watch me!"  
  
"Which is the most important job in my castle."  
"Sesshomaru I am a trained warrior!"  
  
"You haven't been trained since the day you arrived."  
  
"Because you forbid me too!"  
  
"You are the Lady. You should not be fighting."  
  
"A hermit Lady, who has never been seen or heard. And I am a MAN!"  
  
"Believe me, I am very aware of that."  
  
"Stop being a smart ass."  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you," I said, ending the argument. I look down into his eyes. "Will you go then?"  
  
He sighs. "If it is what you want and wish," he answers.  
  
"Good," I whisper in his ears. "Now after I have seen to your safety, I will preform my other husbandly duty." I then lift him off the ground and put him on the bed. Kagome has already prepared the room. The bed has been turned down and the sheets warmed. Also a bottle of oil is on the night stand. I put Inu-Yasha gently on the bed and undress myself. He holds himself up but the elbows and looks at me with hazed eyes. I sat at the edge and he crawls over to me and begins to kiss and lick at my neck.  
  
I then bring him into my lap and give him a deep kiss on the lips. I rub my tongue on his bottom lip to demand entrance. He parts his lips and I slip my tongue inside. We begin to battle of control over the kiss, but I soon win and hold his tongue between my lips and suck on it. We break for air and I move on to his neck. He moans as I hit a spot on his neck. He straddles my hips and our ejections meet. We both moan in pleasure. I move down to his chest and suck on one of his nipples while playing when the other one between my thumb and forefinger. He puts his idle hands to work messaging my head and ears.  
  
"Just take me!" he moans. I need no more permission. I gently flip him and lay him on his back. I reach for the oil and generously put it on my three middle fingers. I trace them around his entrance, feeling the tight ring of the muscle. He whines. I smile and stop teasing him and put a finger in. He tightens around it and I move it around until he is used to it. I then add a second finger and scissor them together. I finally add my third finger and spread them. I then push them down, touching that stop deep inside him. He cries out in joy, and I know that he is ready. I remove my fingers and add more oil to them, which I rub on my member. I position it before his entrance and then slowly push in. I begin to slowly thrust in and out, making sure to hit his spot every time. I also am slowly milking his crotch.  
  
"Faster!" he pleads. I reply by moving faster so that his hips buck with mine. I begin moving my hand as fast as I can. He comes first as always. His entrance tightens, which causes me to come. I pull out of him and look at his face. It is so angelic after I make love to him. I kiss his forehead and pull him closer to me and close my eyes and try to go to sleep.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I stay with you tomorrow?"  
  
"For the last time no."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." With that we fell asleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I sigh at that memory of last night. I have always been cold and alone. Inu-Yasha changed that. I can not loose him. I will not loose. "Offer half my kingdom to the person who brings me back Inu-Yasha alive and well and the head of Naraku," I call out to the nearby gurad.  
  
"Yes My Lord," he says and rushes away. Even if it cost me everything, I will have Inu-Yasha back.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope this lemon and chapter are good. This is my first non-rape lemon. I thought I did pretty good.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


	4. Naraku's Camp

1Disclaimer: Why must you people keep on reminding me that the seris still isn't mine! Wait to kick a dog when he is down!

Author's Rambling: Yeah no updates lately, so sue me. Wait, please don't do that. My birthday was the 8th, so I am close to being an adult. Just one more year to go! Except more updates soon of all my other stories which I intend to continue. Also for all those able, please vote on the upcoming election. I am trying to prove to the masses that I don't just supply you with porn. And for those underagers (yes I know you read this story also) make your parents vote! I don't know if I can sway your votes due to media (Go Liberations!)

Notes/Warning/Dedications: Yeah, male preg comes into play this chapter along with my kinky side. Don't read American Romantisim then write, although I love Poe and Hawthrone. Warnings, I released my kinky side and everything else I have said. Dedications, to SouthPark, Rinflower, Sara Kitten, and my lovable big sister, who all need to update, but that is a different story. Now on with mine.

Chapter 4: At Naraku's Camp

Inu-Yasha had been placed nude that morning in an open tent on a pillowed platform and chained to it for all to see. Many had gaped at him earlier, but by mid-afternoon, most no longer cared about his looks. Most just wanted his mate to pay his ransom quickly and become rich.

Inu-Yasha kept his legs folded over his most private area. Even though it was not very comfortable, he preferred it to giving the soldiers a show. He glared at anyone who came to near to him. Most now called him the little puppy. Some of the defiled maids that pasted in front of him wept for forgiveness and asked for when their Lord arrived to request mercy on their lives. Inu-Yasha cried out that the maids who had been tortured would not be the ones to die, but the traitors that had kidnaped them all. That caused nearly all the fighters to try and hurt him, until Kagura appeared.

She gave the orders that only Naraku could touch the boy and would punish the those who disobeyed his direct order. The soldiers backed down and didn't approach the hanyou since. If the threat had not been enough, Kagura sat at the end of the platform, watching everyone from their. He had not spoken a word to her.

Another little girl came forth carrying a tray of fruit, wine, and bread to the platform. Her name was Kanna, and she was Naraku's serving girl and most faithful companion, as she knew not the difference of right and wrong. Prefect for a robber's servant.

"Lord Naraku sends food to his little pet," she said and presented Inu-Yasha with the tray. He was hungry, as he had not eaten the night before, but refused the food given to him. He kicked the tray, spilling and ruining all of the food.

"Tell your master I rather die of starvation then sample a morsel from his table," Inu-Yasha hissed at her. She turned and walked back toward Naraku's tent.

"You should just talk the meal," said Kagura matter-of-factly, "Stubbornness will do you know good from hence forth."

"You have already taken my body, what more can you ask for," Inu-Yasha said darkly. "I will only submit so much to the likes of you."

"Then prepare to be punished," was her only reply.

Moments later Naraku emerged from his tent with a razor and bottle of oil. He came to the platform with four guards.

"Hold him down," he spoke. Each guard took one appendage and held it into the platform. "Seems our little puppy does not appreciate my hospitality, now I believe he needs a change."

The guards made him spread eagle and Naraku approached his member. Naraku began fiddling with the cock ring on the non-harden member. It was gold with small rubies all the way around, and if it had been for the finger, would have been worn by anyone with great pleasure. Naraku wickedly chuckled. He took the razor and gently began shaving the pubic hair of the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha nearly bucked his hips, but was held down by the guards, a good think or else he would have lost his privates. Naraku carefully finshed shaving him and then put on a gentle kiss on the end of his member. He open the neglected bottle and poured a large amount of oil on his hands, then rubbed it into the area the hair had been.

"This will make sure it will never grow back," said Naraku. He repeated the same measured on every body part having hair, except his hair on his head. Naraku then had the guards chain him spread eagle so the entire camp could view his handy work.

"I hope we won't have to repeat something like this again my pet," he spoke, caressing the still limp member. "I would rather keep our relationship private."

"There is nothing between us bastard!" hissed Inu-Yasha. It would have been more affective if his stomach had not begin to growl with hunger pangs. He had not eaten since breakfast of yesterday and know his body choose to betray him.

"It seems the puppy needs his food," said Naraku. He clapped his hands and Kanna again appeared with a tray of food and wine. She gave the tray to Naraku and left. The entire camp was now gathered around the tent. Naraku sighed and undid the tie backs holding the tent open. Him, Kagura, and Inu-Yasha were now in the tent alone. Kagura immediately got up and crawled out the tent, knowing what was excepted of her. "Like I said I intend to keep our relations in private."

Inu-Yasha could only managed a glare at him. He could not stand to be close to this traitor. Naraku loosen Inu-Yasha's chains so that he could hold him on his lap. Inu-Yasha cringed at the feel of his flesh on Naraku's body.

"Open wide puppy," smirked Naraku only up a grape to Inu-Yasha's mouth. Inu-Yasha refused to open it. Naraku laughed. "Seems you still need to be disciplined." With his free hand he squeezed Inu-Yasha's balls hard. Inu-Yasha gasped and Naraku plucked the grape into his mouth. "Nothing is going to be gained by being stubborn, eat unless you wish to die before your mates comes."

"By having you touch me I deserve to die for the dishonor of my mate," said Inu-Yasha truthfully meaning it. By being kidnaped, he had disgraced his mate's name.

"Believe me, I know my kinsmen, he will come for you no matter what," said Naraku. Inu-Yasha still glared at him, but he was still hungry. He slowly ate some fruit and bread, but did not touch the wine. He did not want to be intoxicated around the fiendish Naraku.

Naraku chuckled as Inu-Yasha rubbed against him reaching for the food. Inu-Yasha didn't know that Naraku had placed a strong aphrodisiac in the food. In a few hours time, Inu-Yasha would be hard as a rock and willing to spread his legs for anybody. Naraku took a sip of the neglected wine and waited for his plan to come into action.

A few hours later.....

Inu-Yasha was nearly asleep with a sudden wave of heat over took him. He was still in Naraku's arms. He could feel his member hardening quickly. He needed someone to full-fill him. It was suppose to be his mate, but tonight it wouldn't be. It was going to be Naraku.

"Seems the puppy is in need of a play-mate," smirked Naraku. He was already stripped of his clothing waiting for this moment. Inu-Yasha could only whimper in response. Naraku didn't care. He only had to give the hanyou a quick fuck and he would be satisfied for the time being. He towered over the hanyou and inserted his member into his hole without preparing him. He caught hold of the hanyou's member and beginning pumping him in time with his thrusting. He kept hitting the hanyou's senstive spot over and over. It a matter of minutes they both came hard.

Inu-Yasha fell asleep soon afterwards. That was the only downfall to the drug. It made the user sleep for a day afterwards. But still Naraku was not upset for using it. Inu-Yasha would now soon become more and more attracted to him and hopefully fall in love. He could then kill Sesshomaru and rule the land. He had found out a secret that not even Inu-Yasha knew himself that he carried that would allow Naraku to steal his mates title. But soon he would find out.

With Lord Sesshomaru....

Sesshomaru had been waiting for awhile for any news on Inu-Yasha's whereabouts, when his physician came into his office. The doctor was an elderly lady named Kaede, who keep both him and Inu-Yasha in health. Although she herself had never seen his mate, she knew nearly every thing about him.

"My lord I have urgent news for you," she said in her monotone voice that held a mother's kindness but wisdom of age.

"And what would that be, Lady Kaede," he asked annoyed. What news could be urgent enough for her to disturb his thoughts and looking for his mate.

"Your mates test results from last week have finally come back," she said. Sesshomaru remembered. Inu-Yasha had been feeling ill and so he had taken a sample of his bodily waste, a few hairs, and blood to Lady Kaede to experiment on. She says she would deliver the results when they came in.

"And?" he asked, even more annoyed and frustrated.

"Your mate is carrying your child with him at the moment," she said. Sesshomaru was in too much of a shock to say a word.

Back with Naraku.......

Yes, Inu-Yasha carried his mate's child. Male hanyou's sometimes carried the rare trait of being able to birth young. During sex he found that Inu-Yasha was one of them. The minute Inu-Yasha gave birth to Sesshomaru's heir, he could kill the current lord and put the child on it. The kingdom until the child was twenty one would be ruled by the child's mother, or in this case other father. If he controlled Inu-Yasha, he could easily have the hanyou write the kingdom over to him. He would rule with Inu-Yasha by his side, and be invincible. He would finally get the ultimate revenge.

TBC


End file.
